saintsrowfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Snuggles
Mr. Snuggles is the main antagonist of Saints Row Goes Fifth. He is a sadistic and strict dictator and leader of "Rainbow City" on "Rainbow World". He has a vendetta against the Leader of the 3rd Street Saints and plans the complete destruction of the universe. Biography Mr. Snuggles background is unknown, although he has hatred for The Protagonist and for most of mankind. A year after the Zin invasion, the defeat of Zinyak and the Dominatrix (following the Enter the Dominatrix timeline) Mr. Snuggles attacks the Saints Ship during a dinner party between the Raptors and 3rd Street Saints (now the Saints Empire). Mr. Snuggles men (consisting of furries) attack the Ship and kill most of the crew, including Kinzie, Matt Miller, Asha Odekar and Keith David. The Protagonist, Johnny Gat, Shaundi and Pierce survive the attack and evade the Ship as it is blown to pieces. Mr. Snuggles resumes to his base of operations located in Rainbow City, a colourful and pretty city, but full of misery and dread. When The Protagonist and crew arrive on the planet, Mr. Snuggles gets his minions together such as gingerbread men and soft toys, telling them to kill the Saints and bring him The Protagonist. Mr. Snuggles then begins threatening any of the civilians of Rainbow City that if they assist the Saints, they will face an awful fate. Mr. Snuggles later lost his power and was forced to flee his planet and ended up on earth. He took the form of Samantha Johnson, the deceased daughter of Nathan Johnson, as part of a scheme to manipulate him in assisting in his domination of earth. Personality Mr. Snuggles is a cold and sadistic individual. He enjoys the suffering of others and enjoys his power over the citizens of Rainbow City. He is described as being one of the "worst" adversaries of The Protagonist, even more so than the late Emperor Zinyak. Mr. Snuggles often uses his "cute" appearance to fool others, and admits he has used it to manipulate and help get himself into power. He is shown to have no empathy over his victims and likes mass genocide. During the Saints takeover of Rainbow City, Mr. Snuggles began executing random civilians to make an example towards the Saints and anyone who would dare oppose him. Mr. Snuggles also kidnapped and brainwashed certain citizens, placing them inside furries to make them his slaves. Abilities Mr. Snuggles has the ability to shapeshift. In his teddy bear form, he has two appearances, one which is a normal brown cute teddy bear, whereas the other is a monstrous form with spiked hair and dark purple fur with red glowing eyes, sharp teeth and claws. When on the run, Mr. Snuggles managed to transform himself into human form. Due to his size, he transformed into a human child - which was that of the late Samantha. Along with his shapeshifting abilities, Mr. Snuggles is able to change his voice and impersonate others, although sometimes slips up when talking and briefly returns to his normal, deep, snarling voice. Appearances *''Saints Row Goes Fifth'' Category:Original Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Characters in Saints Row Goes Fifth Category:Animals